


telolet

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, humor crack, indo!au, lowercases
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: sesungguhnya, tetangga baru kei hanya ingin berkenalan.





	telolet

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu and its character (c) haruichi furudate  
> i don't taken any profit from this fanfiction

sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau kei bukan tipe orang yang suka hal berbau hingar bingar. baik dalam bentuk suara, pesta, maupun bentuk hura-hura lainnya. _buang-buang tenaga_ , katanya. dia lebih senang menyumpal telinganya dengan suara khas milik john lennon, atau yang manis seperti murase ayumu. rasanya lebih damai dan menenangkan.  
  
sayangnya, ketenangannya akhir-akhir ini acap kali terganggu dengan bunyi-bunyian asing dari arah rumah tetangga barunya. suara bunyi-bunyian aneh itu sangat sumbang, berisik dan mengganggu.

  _  
telolet telolet telolet_

  
lebih parahnya, tetangganya itu membunyikan benda-entah-apalah-itu tidak mengenal waktu.  
kadang pagi, kadang siang, kadang sore, pernah juga tengah malam (kei hampir saja melempari jendela tetangganya dengan ketel uap kalau saja akiteru tidak mengingatkannya soal tagihan ketel yang belum lunas dia bayar). mentang-mentang rumah mereka berada di ujung komplek perumahan paling sepi. sedikit banyak kei jadi paham penderitaan squidward tiap kali spongebob dan patrick membuat suasana ribut di luar rumah. bukan salahnya kalau di suatu malam kei sampai bermimpi bertemu john lennon dan kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut idolanya itu adalah: _telolet_.

  
(musnahlah kau hai telolet)

  
awalnya, kei mendiamkannya saja. dia berpikir mungkin saja tetangganya itu tipikal orang alay yang suka pamer barang baru. kei tidak punya alasan untuk berurusan dengan orang alay.

  
"ogah nanti ketularan alay." ujarnya ketika tadashi pernah menyarankannya untuk menyapa si tetangga baru. tadashi menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak kram perut, menahan tawanya waktu melihat wajah senewen kei.

  
gara-gara telolet.

  
tapi malam ini, kei sudah habis kesabaran. baru saja cowok dengan rambut _blonde_ itu akan memejamkan mata, sekonyong-konyong dari luar rumahnya terdengar bunyi nyaring.

  
"TELOLEEEEETTT TELOLEEET TELOLEEETTT!!!" 

  
demi _underwear_ polkadot akiteru! ini sudah jam satu pagi? dan tetangga barunya kali ini sepertinya sudah tak kenal lagi kapan matahari harus nongol dan kapan bulan harus berkuasa. ini sudah jam tidurnya dan kei tidak mau lagi-lagi bermimpi tentang telolet.

  
maka, dengan geram ia berjalan ke jendela rumahnya di lantai dua yang langsung menghadap ke rumah tetangganya. menariknya dengan gerakan serampangan, menimbulkan bunyi gaduh dan tanpa basa basi langsung berteriak.

  
"BERISIK SIH TELOLET TELOLET MULU GUE GUSUR JUGA TUH TELOLET?!"

  
eh, buset. tsukishima kei lepas kendali.

  
sayangnya, si pemilik telolet itu tidak mau mendengar protesnya. yang didengar kei kemudian bukanlah permintaan maaf. justru teriakan girang dari seberang disusul kemudian jendela di seberang yang ikut dibuka. tidak lama kemudian ujung rambut oranye ikut menyembul di spasi jendela ruang seberang yang dibuka. sebuah seringai lebar terukir di wajah asing itu. tanpa rasa kikuk sedikitpun orang itu justru menyapanya.

  
"WAH BERHASIL!!!" serunya heboh.

  
kei rasanya mau cuci telinga. Suara tetangganya ini mirip murase yumu.  
_ga sinkron banget sama teloletnya._

  
"matiin benda anehmu itu. ganggu banget."

  
"HAIIIII TETANGGA BARUUUU!!"

  
oh, suaranya benar-benar mirip murase ayumu.

  
'tapi kelakuannya gak banget.' batin kei protes. denial.

  
"ga usah sok akrab, pendek. matiin teloletmu aku mau tidur."

  
"OHHH?! Maafkan aku soal ini hahahahaha, aku sengaja membunyikannya sih supaya kamu mau keluar."

  
_hah? maksudnya?_

  
"maksudmu gimana?"

  
"jadi gini, tetangga baruku. aku dapat tantangan dari temanku, supaya bisa berkenalan dengan tetanggaku di tempat baru ini dengan cara unik. karena aku punya benda ini, aku coba saja membunyikannya sesering mungkin. Supaya kamu keluar dan kita bisa kenalan. hehehe."

  
kei melongo. tetangga barunya ini minta direbus.

  
"oh ya, namaku hinata shoyou. salam kenal, ya! bagaimana? kau suka bunyi telolet ini? _cool_ , kaaaan?!"

  
"BODO AMAT!!!!!!!!!"

  
mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, _kei benci telolet_.

**Author's Note:**

> ket:  
> murase ayumu adalah seiyuu (pengisi suara) hinata shouyou


End file.
